Trolls, Socks, and Hiccup's Abs
by SmartieBlondie
Summary: It's a hot day and the teens decide take a break and just relax. After a series if events they learn why Hiccup wears socks in a weird way and the repercussions of lugging around three pounds of fish twice a day. Minor crack fic. If I get a review or PM about someone saying they want another chapter I'll lug my lazy self over and write one.


**Hey guys! My friend dared me to write a story like this one and I was like, 'Why the Hel not?' . And so this crackish fic was born.**

* * *

The gang of Dragon Riders were lounging in a field with their dragons behind them.

It was an unusually hot day and the teens had decided to dress down. Yeah, that obviously had _not_ worked. So they had decided that they would rest with their dragons and take off all unnecessary clothing.

Astrid's shoes, socks, and shoulder accessories were taken off and she was sitting against the back of Toothless next to her boyfriend Hiccup. Her dragon, Stormfly, was terrorizing some bunnies on the other side of the clearing.

Snotlout had taken off his shirt to reveal... Next to no muscle. He had been laughed at by all of his friends except Hiccup who just grinned and shook his head. He had also shed everything on his feet.

Ruff had only an undershirt on and had taken off her shoes and so a as well.

Fishlegs kept his shirt on but took off his helmet just like the others did and also shed his shoes and socks.

Tuffnut had shed his shirt as well to reveal a little but of muscle but not as much as Snotlout's lacking. He was only laughed at by his sister seeing as Snotlout was too busy chugging from his flask. He had also taken off his shoes and thrown his socks at Ruff. Who had thrown her sock. Which led to an argument. Which led to Hiccup breaking up said argument.

"Hey. Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" Replied the teen as he once again lounged on his dragon, with is arm around Astrid's shoulder.

"Why do you have all your clothes on?"

"'Legs, I have been working in the forge science I was six I can easily ignore the heat."

"But you must be hot." Added Tuffnut.

"Yeah, of course I am. But I can ignore it."

"Ooh is Hiccup embarrassed?" Teased Snotlout.

"Nope. Just too lazy to take his shirt off."

"C'mon Hiccup. You and I both know its unhealthy to be too hot."

"I have worked in sweltering conditions that hardly compare to this. And I have done it for much longer periods of time Astrid." Hiccup replied smoothly.

"Oh shut up and take your shirt off!"

"Fine! No need to be violent." He huffed and he took his boots off to reveal... Two right socks.

"Why are you wearing two right socks?" Asked Fishlegs.

"It's a habit."

"Why is it a habit?"

"Well it's a long story I suppose."

"Were bored. Tell the story." Commanded his girlfriend.

"Fine! Well when I was seven I lost my left sock and Gobber had been watching over me that week because my father was on a trip to Sharktooth for a meeting with the chief, Borag. Anyways, I lost my sock and called Gobber to ask if he knew where it was. He asked which sock it was and then I told him it was the left one he said he knew where it was. Since I didn't want to go through the trouble of sewing another sock I asked where it was and Gobber replied with another answer."

The teens were interested now. That had nothing better to do after all so it was only natural.

"He asked me if I knew about Trolls. I told him a Trolls didn't exist and when he asked who told me that I said my Dad did and he scoffed. He told me all about trolls and how they steal your socks... But only the left ones... What's with that?" The teens laughed at his unintentional copy of Gobber.

"Well, anyways, I thought at the time that was a perfectly reasonable explanation and ever since then I have worn two right socks. I have no idea when left socks got uncomfortable but I have been subconsciously doing it for so long that just the thought of wearing left socks is weird."

The teens laughed at his hilarious story and Hiccup muttered something about trolls and how left socks were weird.

"Whatever." And with that Hiccup took his shirt off and put it on Toothless's saddle.

He turned around and all laughing stopped.

"What?" Asked Hiccup, truly confused as he stood there, watching his friends amazed and surprised expressions.

"Seriously. What did I do?"

"Hiccup... You have abs!" Exclaimed Astrid, pointing to her boyfriends stomach.

"And... And muscles!" Added Ruffnut.

Hiccup looked down at his lean but muscled body and six pack.

He then looked back at his friends and said, "Guys, I am a blacksmith apprentice and I ride a Night Fury. I have to heft swords made for Stoick the Vast sized people and hammers the same size as three cats stacked on top of each other. Minus the handle. Plus I have to hold on to my reptilian best friend pretty tight considering his speed. Not to mention the fact that he loves to swim, play tag and race. _And_ I have to lug around like three pounds of fish twice a day to feed the lazy reptile. I don't have a choice whether I'm in shape or not."

Three hours later, a jealous Snotlout, an impressed Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs, a bewildered Hiccup and a rather proud Astrid, flew back to the village. The clothes they had taken off were in a bag strapped to Barf and Belch.

Needless to say Snotlout did useless mental workouts for the neat month.


End file.
